


Cas Is Scared Of Kitchen Appliances

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, funny fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Is Scared Of Kitchen Appliances

Dean chuckled and raised his eyebrows. His magazine porn was very satisfying today. He swiftly glanced up to see Sam cutting up fruit and vegetables and Cas had his eyes deeply focused on the cartoon that was playing on the television. Dean scrunched his nose up in disgust as Sam popped a baby carrot in his mouth and went back to cutting the fruits and veggies.

“Why the hell do you even eat that rabbit food?” Dean teased, setting his magazine down. “And who eats a lemon?” Dean chuckled in slight surprise. Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“The lemon isn’t for eating. I heard that if you put one in the garbage disposal and grind it up it is supposed to make it smell nice.” Sam said as if it were obvious. Dean snorted in amusement and picked his porn back up. He heard the lemon thunk into the garbage disposal and then Sam flipped the switch. The machine let out a loud, monstrous, roar and then Dean and Sam heard a loud, high pitched shriek and a thump on the floor. Sam turned the garbage disposal off and they both turned to Cas, who was lying on the ground, eyes widened and his hands groping for something to pull himself back onto the leather couch with. Dean let out a loud laugh as he figured out what had happened. Sam started to shyly laugh as Dean laughed louder. 

“Really, Cas? Our ‘guardian angel’ is scared of a garbage disposal?” Dean giggled as Cas’ cheeks flushed a shade of pink from his embarrassment.


End file.
